Rio: The interquel(T rated version)
by slyxshs
Summary: After Blu jumps off the plane to save the love of his life, Jewel. They notice that there not going to be relaxing for long. Come join Blu and Jewel and your other favourite Rio characters on this romantic and adventurous, rated T ride(The rated T version from the original rated M version.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello everyone. I am not finished making the M rated version of this story, but while I am making the M rated story. I decided to make a T rated version of the same story, meaning that some parts from the M rated story will be taken out or changed to make it more friendly. But it is still rated T for Violence, some strong language and some sexual content(will not try to apply much sexual content.) So I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the T rated version of my original story.**

**Chapter 1**

**Love**

Blu stared out to the sky through the hatch in the back of the plane. His heart filled with dread as the screams of Jewel slowly faded away as she fell toward the water. Blu thought quickly.

"I am going to die." Blu stared down at jewel as she was a bird that became to form to a spec. She became smaller and smaller but Blu could still hear the female Macaws screams. Echoing through his brain, it was a complete nightmare.

"I'm going to die if I stay on this plain," he thought "if I jump off I am going to die." Blu realized that no matter what this would end in his fate. He breathed in heavily, he was still staring at Jewel. His heart skipped a beat he closed his beak stepped forward to the exit of the plane. All he wanted was to be with Jewel, he ran and jumped off the plane.

He screamed as the wind blew his feathers in all different directions. Blu twisted and rolled and the air out of panic his heart thumped in and out as if he just finished running a marathon. He tried his best to focus on Jewel and stopped twisting around in the air. Jewel grew bigger now as Blu approached jewel. She still screamed, it filled Blu with dread, he clenched his eyes shut quickly but opened them again. Blu opened his eyes wider as he was about to impact with Jewel when he got close enough to Jewel he wrapped his wings around her. He breathed heavily but begin to slowly clam down as he stared into Jewel's beautiful turquoise eyes.

"Blu what are you doing you're crazy!" jewel screamed confused from the male Macaws actions.

"I'm not going to let you go, were chained together birds remember?"

Jewel still looked at Blu with a confused look as the words set in. He jumped from a plane just to be with her. He didn't care about dying, he just wanted to be with the bird he loved. Blu held Jewel tightly making sure that the female Macaw wouldn't slip from his grasp. A smile began to form at the end of Jewel's beak. Although still terrified about the fate that she would meet in mere seconds. She pulled Blu into a passionate kiss, Jewel's wings wrapped around Blu's neck. Blu closed his eyes becoming lost in the moment. One of his favourite moments and wished it would never end. Jewel broke off the kiss as they fell closer to the to love bird's fate. Jewel stared at Blu noticing that his eyes were still closed Jewel then stared back down at the water and closed her eyes.

A sudden jolt of movement changing directions made her open her eyes in surprise. She hovered over what was supposed to be her fate but it was like she was flying. But she couldn't because of her injured wing from Nigel, it still swelled and hurt. But she noticed that Blu's talons wrapped around her. Holding her tight. She looked up and her beak hung low as she gasped.

"Blu," she choked out "Blu your flying!"

Jewel smiled and screamed with joy. They weren't dead they were still alive. Jewel noticed the smile on Blu's beak.

"Your right, your right I'm flying," Blu screamed as his eyes widened "I'm not an Ostrich I'm not an Ostrich!"

Blu sped through the air, he could feel the air beneath his wings it felt amazing. Jewel screamed with joy. She was happy that Blu was flying but she just couldn't help but scream with joy. Her squawks faded away in the air. It was like music to Blu's ears.

"I'm going to take us to Tulio and Linda, I think they can help with your wing."

Blu looked down at Jewel to see her reaction. She looked back up at her and nodded. Her smile deepened as he looked up at Blu.

"That's sweet" Jewel thought. Blu just figured out how to fly and he's focused on fixing my wing. Blu looked back up and focused on flying, however jewel kept on looking at Blu's face. She admired how handsome he was. Jewel stopped looking at Blu when he began to dive downwards. Jewel noticed that they were at the airport or more specifically they were at the runway of the airport or that's what she thought it was called. Jewel also noticed Linda and Tulio. Blu approached a landing as he approached the runway of the airport he exhaled as he landed on the cement his talons scraping the ground.

Blu heard the approaching footsteps of Linda and Tulio. He looked up and faced the direction of where they were coming. He smiled as he noticed it was them but more importantly he noticed Linda.

"Oh no," Tulio said he held his hand up to his chest to the area of where his heart was located. "it looks like Jewel has her wing broken or fractured I can't tell yet but it's damaged."

Tulio leaned in to pick Jewel off the hard ground. When Tulio picked Jewel up the pain of her wing pulsated through her body causing her to curse under her breath.

"Ow," she said silently

Tulio ran his fingers through her feathery crown as his soothing voice spoke out to her making Jewel feel a little bit better.

"Shh it's Alright," Tulio said turning around to face Linda "I'm gonna take Jewel back to the Facility and run some test, figure out what's wrong with Jewels wing and to see if we can fix it," Tulio said to Linda "you and Blu can come if you want" he said finishing his sentence smiling at Linda and walking off towards the lab with Jewel.

Blu frowned a little. He was sad that Jewel was gone towards the Facility But smiled as he realized that it was for her good and he would see her again shortly. Linda turned towards Blu. Blu looked back and they both smiled. Linda shrugged her head towards the direction of the facility.

"Come on," she said to Blu with a smile "we wouldn't want Jewel to be alone"

They both started heading towards the facility Linda noticed Blu flying towards the facility. She noticed Blu flying before when he landed on the runway of the airport but didn't say anything about. She was happy for her Blu friend.

"Also I see you learned how to fly," Linda said with a smile " good job, I knew you would learn how to eventually."

Blu squawked joyfully and headed faster towards the facility

#

Blu wanted in the artificial jungle (also known as the breeding chamber which was created for him and Jewel) for what seemed like hours. He flew around happy that he Could fly but he wasn't as happy as he should've been. He was too concentrated on Jewel and whether she was okay. He really wanted to be with her, but he was not allowed to. Tulio wouldn't let him apparently he needed to "focus" I mean, Blu wants him to focus but he took this as an insult.

"Is he calling me a distraction," Blu thought with himself flying over the artificial pond which could be used as a bath. But Blu didn't want a bath( he probably needed one though) but he was too furious, making this a bigger deal than it should have been. But he loved jewel with all of his heart.

The sound of the door that leads to the hallway opened and it made Blu look in the direction he smiled. He thought it would obviously have to be Jewel. He would have kept looking but he flew into a hard object. He splat onto a tree like a pancake, Blu's vision became blurry he still stared at the door but he wasn't as positive now. He began to peel off the tree like when you slowly peel off a bandage, slow and painful. In a few seconds, he fell off the tree and started falling like a rock he hit the ground with a strong impact and fell unconscious.

"Blu." Blu heard the voice of a female Macaw as he became conscious again the black void began to disappear and reality swooped over him

"Blu, what happened," Jewel asked leaning her head to one side. Blu raised his head and observed his surroundings.

" Oh god, I think I have a concussion?" Jewel smiled and cackled a little bit. she helped Blu u with her talon being the sweetheart that she was, well to people she liked. She was still a fierce bird and made sure that other birds new that.

"Um, thank you," Blu said staring into jewels turquoise eyes, they glistened in the light of the artificial jungle. Blu could not believe how beautiful her eyes were. He became lost in her gaze, she really was the most beautiful bird out there.

"Man that bump on your head is pretty big," she said with a smile on her face wrapping her good wing around Blu's neck. Blu shrugged

"Eh I'll be fine but are you okay, is your wing going to be okay and will it ever get better?" Blu asked curiously, he knew that Jewel was sad about her wing cause she would always tell him that she loved to fly. She told him that it meant freedom and to not have freedom can hurt. Jewels smile faded as she let out a defeated sigh

"Tulio said that it would get better soon, in the time of around a month then it should be back to normal."

Blu embraced Jewel hugging her as he moved his wings around her back to make her feel more relaxed.

"It's okay jewel that just means you have more time to spend with me." Blu stopped hugging Jewel and stared into her eyes once again. she had a smile on her beak now and that made Blu smile. Jewel pulled Blu into a passionate kiss, this one lasted longer than the last one they had. When she broke off the kiss she hugged Blu again as she let out a happy sigh.

"You really know how to make a girl happy Blu" Blu's smile deepened as the words that Jewel said filled his ears. It made him especially happy cause all he wanted was to make Jewel happy.

"Come on Jewel, it's getting pretty late and we should get some sleep." Jewel stopped hugging him and nodded. Blu grabbed Jewel with his talons and flew up to the tree where he tried to kiss her that first time. He frowned back at hat memory, he was so embarrassed, Jewel let out a surprised gasp when Blu flew up to the tree. When Blu reached the top of the tree he made sure to rest Jewel down gently, making sure not to hurt her wing. Blu then flew to the other side of the tree resting his head down on the tree and shutting his eyes. Blu was pretty tired so he wanted to get some sleep. As Blu drifted off to a sweet slumber a voice called out to him.

"Blu," Jewel said in a quiet voice, but loud enough that Blu could hear her. He looked up and saw Jewel staring at him so he assumed it was her who said his name.

"Yes," he said with a smile on his face making sure his voice didn't seem to harsh after all he was tired. Jewel spoke nervously.

"Will you, sleep with me?" she said looking sown sheepishly Blu's smile deepened

"Anything for you Jewel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Celebration**

Blu's slumber ended as he opened his eyes, the light of the artificial jungle shined through the little opened crack in his eyes. He shut them again stunned by the immediate beam of light that shot in his eyes. He lifted his head up, twisting his head to one side to stretch out his stiff neck. He opened his eyes a little bit more this time trying his best to avoid the light of the jungle. His chest bobbed in an out as he breathed slowly and calmly, but He noticed a little bit more added pressure on his chest. He looked down not so surprised to see jewels head laying his just. She looked even more relaxed then he was, her good wing wrapped around his chest holding him in a tight hug. Blu let out a heartfelt sigh rubbing his wing through Jewels feathery crown. Blu stretched his wings to his back slowly separating Jewels wing from around him trying his best not to wake her up. When Blu separated Jewel's wing from around him he slowly moved away from her. Blu was comfy but he wanted to get breakfast for the both of them he was pretty hungry and he imagined that Jewel would be the same way when she woke up. When Blu had moved away far enough from Jewel he got up on his talons and slowly glided to the door. When he reached the door he knocked on it quietly. Someone should answer although it was the morning, Blu was the last of his species and after the last incident there probably on high alert. Blu's theory was correct when he heard footsteps shuffling outside the door approaching him. Blu heard a beep sound as the door opened and Tulio peered his head in noticing Blu and looking up at him

"Oh hey there Blu," Tulio said "I'm guessing you want something to eat, breakfast," Tulio said whispering making sure to be quiet. He saw through the cameras that Jewel was still asleep and did not want to wake her up from her slumber.

"Just give me a second I'll get you some mango's," Tulio said smiling at Blu and then closing the door to go get them there breakfast. Blu hadn't had mango's before and was pretty excited to give them a try. Blu was about to return to the tree to snuggle with Jewel But heard a thumping sound in the air vents. He looked up to the ceiling his eyes narrowed at the entrance of the air vent. He eyed it closely for a few seconds. Suddenly 2 birds flew out of the entrance looking around to see if anyone was in the breeding chamber. Blu noticed that it was Nico and Pedro. A smile formed at the end of his beak

"what's up birds?" Blu said with a joyful tone to the birds. Nico and Pedro looked towards the voice of Blu and they both smiled

"Blu!" they both screamed together flying like a jet towards Blu

"That's definitely going to wake Jewel up," Blu said sighing. They both slammed into Blu's chest bringing him to the ground in mere seconds.

"Blu we thought you were dead!" Nico screamed, happy that he wasn't

"yea dude we thought you were dead" Pedro repeated

Nico and Pedro released there grip from Blu allowing him to get up off the ground. Blu breathed in short breaths of air trying to catch his breath.

"yea well I'm not," Blu said forcing a sly smile still trying to catch his breath "why are you 2 here?" Blu asked

Nico explained "Here me out, We came here to see if you and Jewel were alive if you and Jewel were alive we assumed you birds would be here in this breeding facility. Anyways since you 2 love birds are alive me and Pedro decided that we should have a party to celebrate the survival of you 2." Blu was about to respond when he heard the sound of a female Macaw call out to the group of birds.

"Nico, Pedro what are you birds doing here?"Jewel asked rubbing her eyes with her wings, Trying to make her vision better. Blu responded to Jewels question

"They wanted to have a party to celebrate the survival of us or something?" Blu said scratching his head "i don't know if its such a good idea since your wing is injured." Blu said being logical. It's not that he didn't want to go but Jewel might not. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders looking down at her wing.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, it's feeling a bit better this morning," she said rubbing the cast that surrounded her wing "plus I thought you said it would mean we would get to spend more time together?" Jewel side smiling at him. Blu swallowed a lump forming in the back of his throat and cleared his throat.

"Great!" Nico said glad that they hadn't turned down there invitation

"this party's gonna be robust" Pedro said trying to make the party sound even cooler. Blu and Jewel nodded at them, confirming that they would show up to the party.

"party starts at 1 pm make sure to be there at that time," Nico said before him and Pedro flew off into the air vent, exiting the facility. Blu looked at Jewel she felt her belly growl. She rubbed her wing on her stomach and looked up at Blu again. He still looked up at the air vent.

"Blu," Jewel said grabbing the attention of Blu. He turned his head and listened carefully to the female Macaws voice "do you think you can get us some breakfast?" Jewel asked Blu. she thought that Blu would simply respond with "Yea sure."

"oh yea," Blu said rubbing his forehead "I already asked Tulio to get us some breakfast," Blu said smiling at Jewel. Almost as if on queue Blu and Jewel heard a beep come from the entrance of the breeding chamber. Tulio leaned in and placed 2 mango's on the ground, one for each of them.

"Here's is your mango's Blu make sure to share some with Jewel." Tulio chuckled to himself and closed the door leaving the 2 of them alone to have their breakfast. Blu Flew over quickly and grab the 2 mangoes with his talons. His talons sank into the mango's, covering them in sweet tropical fruit juice. He struggled to fly home with the newly added weight of the heavy mango's. He landed on the branch breathing heavily, filling his lungs with air.

"That was a good workout." Blu thought to cackle to himself a little. Jewel walked over to Blu and gasped. She grabbed the mango biting into without a second thought. The sweet juices of the mango worked there way down Jewel's beak. She grabbed her wing and wiped the lower part of her beak moaning with delight as the sweet flavours of the mango spread over her tongue.

"Blu." She said still swallowing the pieces of mango that remained in her mouth "how did you know that mango was my favourite fruit." Jewel said biting into the mango again looking at Blu with a happy expression on her face. She began to walk towards Blu. Blu cleared his throat and began to speak.

"because um, they're my favourite fruit as well," Blu said lying, trying to impress Jewel. Well, maybe they would be. Blu never had Mangoes before. Blu grabbed the mango that rested next to him with his talon. They sunk into the Mango once again. Blu brought the mango up to his beak and took a decent-sized bite from the mango. The sudden flavours in Blu's beak exploded like fireworks. Maybe Blu wasn't lying. This was probably his favourite fruit without a doubt. Blu chewed the mango slowly before swallowing it

"It's been so long since I've had Mango," Jewel told Blu as she stuffed her beak full with mango "Thank you Blu." Blu smiled as he noticed the happiness in Jewel's face. That's all he wanted, was for Jewel to be happy.

"You're welcome," Blu said as he took another chunk of flavour out of the mango

"This is definitely my favourite fruit," Blu thought to himself

#

As it approached the time to leave to the party Jewel told Blu that she would put on a dress just for him. Even though this wasn't going to be the fanciest of parties she wanted to prove how much she loved him. Jewel thought that this would show love towards Blu because male birds already admire jewel from her beauty and they only want one thing. Jewel thought to herself. But to wear a dress just for Blu, Jewel thought that was pretty sweet. Jewel finished putting on her dress, buttoning up the back of the dress with her good wing. She stepped out from behind the tree as the scarlet red part of her dress glistened in the light. Blu stared back at her, his beak hung low as jewels beauty stunned him. He then realized that he got caught in the female Macaws beauty and straightened back and closed his beak.

"You ready to go?" Blu asked Jewel, his smile never faded from his beak.

"yea I'm ready" Jewel responded to Blu. Now Blu knew that Tulio wouldn't let them leave so they had to sneak out of the breeding chamber through the air vent. But just in case Tulio figured out that they had left. Linda helped Blu learn how to spell and left Tulio a note just in case he figured out that they left. It read.

"We will be back soon don't worry"- Tyler Blu Gunderson

#

Blu held Jewel in his talons as they approached Nico and Pedro's club. Blu slowed down the speed of his flying as he approached the ground. He made sure to drop Jewel down carefully as he landed next to her. The sound of music pumped through the air, filling Blu's ears. The 2 Spix Macaws approached the door of the club as the music grew louder. Blu opened the door, causing the music to shout at him, filling his ears to the brim with noise. The beams of light of all different colours flashed in his eyes. Birds danced around everywhere. Everyone was looking like they were having a good time. Blu and Jewel walked further into the club. As he and Jewel reached an open spot in the club Nico noticed them and stopped the song and began to sing him and Jewels Favorite song.

I want to party  
I want to samba  
I want to party  
I want to samba

I want to party  
And live my life (live my life)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly

Imma fly, fly just like a bird  
(But you are a bird! )  
Oh yeah, you're right,  
So let me fly just like a rocket, then (okay)  
Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen  
Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then

Blu Span Jewel in many circles as they danced holding her good wing. They both embraced each other as they span in circles. Blu leaned Jewel down holding his wing around her waist catching her from falling. She smiled up at him, Blu leaned Jewel back up on her talons as they began to dance a bit more.

Blu was becoming thirsty as his voice became dry.

"I'm going to head to the bar and get a drink," Blu told Jewel unwrapping his wings around Jewel's waist. He began to walk towards the bar, shuffling through the crowd of birds and Jewel followed soon after. She noticed the birds staring at her. Blu sat in the chair by the bar and Jewel sat in a chair next to him. Blu cleared his thought has he was about to talk to the Finches running the bar.

"Hey, can I get a drink?" Blu asked polity raising his voice a little bit more over the sound of the music.

"what do u want?" the Finches asked. Blu looked at Jewel and leaned into the bar Finches ear

"Just some water please, for the both of us," the bartender leaned back and nodded. Blu turned over to Jewel and leaned towards her

"I got you a drink too," Blu told Jewel. Jewel smiled and nodded. The bartender came back with 2 glasses of water. Blu noticed that these cups were very fancy.

"Thank you," Jewel said as she grabbed the cold glass of water. Jewel took a small sip of her water since she wasn't very thirsty. Blu downed his whole glass of water in mere seconds. He gently placed back down on the bar

"another one please," Blu asked the bartender over the loud music. The bartender took the glass off the bar.

"Blu," Jewel started. Blu turned his body in the direction of Jewel and waited for what she had to say. "I'm kinda tired of dancing," Jewel told Blu "Do you wanna just, I don't know, talk." Blu smiled when Jewel said this. Blu stared at Jewel with a curious look in his eyes.

"Sure," Blu said to Jewel "What do you want to talk about."

#

Blu and Jewel were enjoying talking to each other. They didn't really care what they were talking about. They were just having fun together. There was no topic on the conversation. They would be talking about one thing and then switch to another topic. Sometimes it would be funny, sometimes it would be serious. Or maybe it was serious and Blu found a way to make it funny.

"So that's how you met Jaime," Blu asked with a curious tone.

"Yep, he was my first boyfriend," Jewel said to Blu.

"Interesting," Blu responded to Jewel. After that conversation, they talked about something else. Jewel and Blu were Just having a normal conversation, but something interrupted them.

"I got something I want to tell you," Blu started his conversation. Jewel was ready for what Blu had to tell him. But all of a sudden something surprised her. someone rested their wing on Jewel's shoulder.

"Hey, gorgeous," The strange bird whispered. Jewel gasped as she got up from her chair and spun around. She noticed a Conure now standing in front of her, it must have been him. Jewel was about to say something, but Blu beat her to it. Blu stood in front of Jewel.

"Woah buddy," Blu said, "What's going on." Blu felt his body tense up as he felt that this bird could be a danger. He swiftly shot his head back in the direction of Jewel. "What did this bird do to you," Blu asked Jewel. Jewel once again didn't have enough time to respond before the Conure said something. The conure's face began to form an angry expression.

"Buddy, you're blocking the view," the Conure said to Blu. Blu felt and anger began to boil inside him. He tried to stay calm.

"Look," Blu said in a friendly voice "I'd appreciate if you didn't talk to my girlfriend like that." The conure chuckled a little bit when Blu said this. Blu face started to turn into a confused expression.

"That's your girlfriend," the Conure said in a surprised and rude tone "She's really hot." At this very moment, Blu felt a fight or flight response kick in. Not like flight, run away. More like a passive or aggressive response. Blu felt the boiling anger inside him get hotter. He clenched his wing in a fist. Jewel noticed Blu doing this. In one sudden movement. Blu swung his fist and landed it right on the side of the Conure's face. The Conure spun in many circles before hitting the floor of the samba club. Blu shook his wing in pain. He stared at it.

"Did I really punch him that hard," Blu said to himself as he stared down at the Conure. He was completely knocked out. Most of the birds in the area looked at Blu and Jewel, showing that they had disturbed them. Jewel tugged Blu's wing, causing him to look back at Jewel with a concerned look on his face.

"Come on Blu," Jewel said quickly. Tugging him towards the exit "Let's go home." Blu nodded to Jewel in response. He wanted to go home as well. Jewel should have been mad at Jewel, but honestly, she wasn't. She kinda found it romantic that Blu stood up for Her. They opened the door from where they entered the samba club. The light from the sun shined onto l Jewel's dress. Making her dress sparkle. Jewel looked at Blu and smiled at him seductively.

"You know Blu," Jewel started "Since you stood up for me, maybe we can do something when we get?"


End file.
